


Musings of the Boogeyman

by Onlyfivechairs



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Drabble Collection, POV Second Person, fun speculation, pre-game release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyfivechairs/pseuds/Onlyfivechairs
Summary: A column of smoke rose from the burning buildings, and he could see more Enforcers tearing through the woods as screams and shouts rose in the air. A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, and the rain began to pour down.Vicious grinned from ear to ear. This was gonna be fun!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Musings of the Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my attempt to speculate on some juicy plot ideas before Tales of Crestoria is released! I have never played a Tales game before, so I apologize if I get any details about the world wrong. Also, I'm sorry in advance if Vicious turns out differently then he appears to me from the promo website. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Vicious was _bored._

He didn’t think following a lead coughed up by a drunk outside the tavern last night would have led him through a place like this. The mountains were covered with farms and small houses, while slightly larger towns lay in the valleys further down. Everywhere he looked there were fields of Wheat, Corn, Brightblaze flowers, the occasional fence, and the even rarer sheep. It was late spring, the sky was blue, and there wasn’t a bandit or Enforcer in sight.

“Fuck me, this sucks.” He muttered as he trudged up the path, hands twitching over his bladed pistols in irritation. “Everything’s so pretty it makes me sick. Why the Hell did I even believe that guy had been there? I’m gonna kill that bastard.”

He reached the crest of another hill and wiped sweat off his face, cursing the heat that had already started to bake the hills. Seeing nothing but more bland towns a couple miles down the valley, he cursed again and turned off the road, flopping down in the shade of a large tree. The cool grass felt like heaven after his climb, and he sighed happily. After taking a long swig of water from his canteen, he flopped back in the grass.

It had been a year maybe since he first heard of the Oasis, a city where Transgressors could gather outside the Order’s sight. There were no Vision Orbs, no Enforcers, and, it was rumored, a secret resistance movement was based there. Of course, he’d dismissed the rumors as sentimental bullshit, but he’d seen enough hints since then that suggested that the place might actually be real. So of course, he was looking for the city right now, trudging through what felt like the entire country on vague hope and some hints.

“Why the Hell am I doing this?” He asked himself tiredly.

_Monsters like you aren’t capable of love. I should have known you would kill him!_

“Shut up!” He snarled and dug his nails into his forehead, hard enough to hurt. He would _not_ think about that again. The past was dead to him, totally dead…

He closed his eyes and let the memories sink back into nothing. Memories were like Enforcers, they would rip you to pieces given half the chance.

A crack of thunder split the air, loud enough to make him jolt upright. He had no idea when he’d dozed off, but it was night now, and the clouds rolling towards him were thick and promised pouring rain. He got up and took one step towards the path, then flattened himself against the tree as an Enforcer floated quickly past. No, not just one. As he watched two more of the monsters joined the third from the path leading into the valley. The three seemed to confer for a moment, before all swooping down the hill and out of sight.

After making sure they were gone, Vicious quickly made his way through the undergrowth, leaving the path far behind. This many Enforcers on the hunt meant something was up. Either his trail had been picked up, or…

He reached a break in the trees and peered down to see an orange glow coming from the valley town closer to him. A column of smoke rose from the burning buildings, and he could see more Enforcers tearing through the woods as screams and shouts rose in the air. A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, and the rain began to pour down.

Vicious grinned from ear to ear. This was gonna be _fun!_


End file.
